poohadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
The Irelanders' Adventures of Thomas and Friends: The Adventure Begins/Transcript
This is the script for The Irelanders' Adventures of Thomas and Friends: The Adventure Begins Sploshy: Splish, Splash, Splosh. I can't wait for our first adventure to the Island of Sodor. Connor Lacey: Yes, I know you're excited, Sploshy. But we need to very careful on this one. Sploshy: Why, Connor? It's near your home, Ireland is it? Connor Lacey: Sure. Norman Price: Why do we need to be careful, Connor? Nothing's going to happen. Connor Lacey: That's what they always say. Now come on, let's get going. ship heads to the Island of Sodor and eventually arrives scene changes to overview of Sodor Gordon: Express coming through! passes Henry then James as they pass through Kellsthorpe Road Station. He then chuffs up a hill then goes down the other side Gordon: Wheeeee! scene then changes to an overview of Knapford and the title pops up: The Irelanders' Adventures of Thomas and Friends: The Adventure Begins Narrator: A long time ago, on the island of Sodor, there was a little railway known as the North Western. The smallest engine working on the mainline was Edward. He helped with shunting trucks and coaches in the yard for the larger engines. whistles as he puffs away Narrator: The biggest engine on the railway was Gordon. He loved pulling the express. But he didn't much care for some of his other jobs. Gordon: A goods train. A goods train. The shame of it. Oh, the shame of it. Edward: Oh, Gordon, it can't be that bad. Gordon: Yes, Edward, it is. I am a very important engine. But thankfully, I won't have to pull goods trains for long. Not after the new engine gets here. Edward: New engine. What new engine? Ah. when he realizes he's still coupled to a line of trucks then is uncoupled and follows Gordon Gordon: Haven't you heard? The Fat Controller is getting another engine. That last one he got, with the wooden brake blocks, was much too small to be really useful. puffs into view James: But I'm not small. and Edward screech to a halt with the trucks behind Gordon bumping into each other. Gordon groans as he stops Gordon: Oooooh. James. James: I might not be as big as you, Gordon, but I'm bigger than Edward. And there's nothing wrong with wooden brake blocks either. Gordon: Unless they catch fire, of course. Can you move on now please, James? You're blocking my way. James puffs forward so that Gordon can pass. James then gives an irritated look James: My brakes don't catch fire. whistles James: They're just as good as yours. scene changes to Connor and his friends walking through Sodor James Jones: Excuse me but why are we going to Sodor, Connor? Connor Lacey: Because The Fat Controller has an assignment for us. Lightning McQueen; What is it, Connor? Connor Lacey: You'll see, Lightning. You'll see. Gordon is seen on the line to Gordon's Hill Narrator: Gordon didn't like pulling heavy goods trains. But he especially didn't like pulling them up the big hill on the mainline. trucks hold Gordon back and he notices. He tries to pull them up the hill but then he stops Gordon: Oh, I give up. driver and fireman peek out of the cab Gordon's driver: What's he up to now? out and walks up to Gordon's front Come on, Gordon, you're not even trying. Gordon: I can't do it. Those noisy trucks hold an engine. If they were coaches, now that would be different. Knapford, in the Fat Controller's office, the phone rings. He picks it up The Fat Controller: Hello. he's got the phone the wrong way round and turns it the right way up Ahem. Hello? Narrator: The man in charge of the little railway was Sir Topham Hatt. The Fat Controller: I see. Narrator: But the engines used to call him The Fat Controller. The Fat Controller: I see. Narrator: It was his job to make sure all the trains ran on time. The Fat Controller: Oh, dear. Okay. Goodbye. the phone down Hmmm. in the yard, The Fat Controller approaches Edward The Fat Controller: Hello, Edward. I'm afraid Gordon needs your help. Edward: My help, Sir? Are you sure? The Fat Controller: Yes. He can't get up the hill with his goods trucks, apparently. Edward: (whistles) Alright, Sir. I'm on my way. scene changes to Gordon trying to get up the hill. Edward arrives Edward: Hello, Gordon. I've come to push. Gordon: Huh. No use at all. A small engine like you. Edward: Humph. (He couples up to Gordon's brake van and starts to push) Edward: Oh, please Gordon, try. Gordon: All right, all right. tries going up while Edward pushes Gordon: I can't do it. Edward: I will do it. Gordon: I can't do it. Edward: I will do it. Gordon: I can't do it. Edward: I will do it. reach the top and Gordon puffs down the other side Gordon: I've done it. I've done it! Ha, ha, ha, ha, ha! I knew I could do it! Ha, ha, ha, ha, ha! Edward: Not even so much as a "thank you". Humph. Connor Lacey: Hello? Edward: Bust my buffers. Who are you? Fireman Sam: I'm Fireman Sam. This is Penny Morris, Elvis Cridlington, Station Officer Steele, Tom Thomas, my niece and nephew, Sarah and James, Bronwyn Jones, my brother, Charlie Jones, Helen Flood, Mike Flood, Mandy Flood, Dilys Price, Norman Price, Derek Price, Trevor Evans and Chief Fire Officer Boyce. Spud the Scarecrow: Hello, I'm Spud. I'm a scarecrow. Tubb: I'm Tubb. This is Sploshy, Terence, Reg, Finbar, Amelia and Winona. Connor Lacey: And I'm Connor Lacey and this is Maxwell McGrath, Steel, Alejandro "Alex" Villar, Rayne Martinez, C.Y.T.R.O., Spider-Man, White Tiger, Iron Fist, Power Man, Nova, Agent Venom, Dagger, Cloak, Iron-Spider, Patrioteer, Ka-Zar, Zabu, Triton, Rhino, Mary Jane Watson aka Spider-Woman, Kid Arachnid, Scarlet Spider, Sandman, Adrian Toomes/Vulture, Iron Man, Captain America, Hulk, Thor, Hawkeye, Black Widow, Falcon, Black Panther, Vision, Ant-Man, Captain Marvel, Ms. Marvel, Wasp, Songbird, Atlas, Techno, Meteorite, Mach-IV, Peter Quill, Rocket Raccoon, Gamora, Drax the Destroyer, Groot, Windblade, Computron, Devastator, Menasor, Victorion, Emissary, Perceptor, Optimus Primal, The Dinobots, Predaking, Blaze, AJ, Gabby, Stripes, Starla, Darington, Zeg, Watts, Lightning McQueen, Mater, Sally Carrera, Luigi and Guido, Sheriff, Fillmore, Sarge, Ramone and Flo, Lizzie, Red, Finn McMissile, Holley Shiftwell, Cruz Ramirez, Dusty Crophopper, Chug, Dottie, Skipper Riley, Sparky, Mayday, Ishani, Blade Ranger, Lil' Dipper, Windlifter, Cabbie, Maru, Dynamite, Drip, Blackout, Avalanche, Pinecone, Patch, April O'Neil, Casey Jones, Slash, Leatherhead, Dr. Tyler Rockwell, Pigeon Pete, Muckman, Mondo Gecko, Sal Commander, Mona Lisa, Karai aka Hamato Miwa, Shinigami, Apolex, Max Taylor, Chomp, Zoe Drake, Paris, Rex Owen, Ace, Dr. Z, Ursula, Zander, Ed, Rod, Laura, Terry, Spiny, Tank, Dan Kuso, Drago, Runo Misaki, Tigress, Marucho Marukura, Preyas, Elfin, Akwimos, Infinity Trister, Radizen, Roxtor, Shun Kazami, Skyress, Julie Makimoto, Gorem, Alice Gehabich, Hydranoid, Mira Clay, Wilda, Ace Grit, Percival, Baron Leltoy, Nemus, Ingram, Hawktor, Taylean, Jaakor, Skytruss, Orbeum, Jake Vallory, Coredem, Fabia Sheen, Aranaut, Ren Krawler, Linehalt, Paige, Boulderon, Rafe, Wolfurio, Spectra Phantom, Helios, Gunz Lazar, Reptak, Toby Tripp, Nick Tripp, Lucas Wanson, Jessica Herleins, Hunter Steele, Shadow, Corona, Venus, Igneous, Flame, Prince Lumen, Ebony, Princess Sparkle, Hotarla, Magma, Brutus Aqune, Portia, Brade/Quake, Dagger, Vert Wheeler, Zoom Takazumi, Agura Ibaden, Spinner Cortez & Sherman Cortez, A.J. Dalton, Stanford Isaac Rhodes IV, Tezz Volitov, Sage, Iris, Auriana, Talia, Carissa, Lyna, Preston Stormer, William Furno, Daniel Rocka, Nathan Evo, Julius Nex, Natalie Breeze, Mark Surge, Jimmi Stringer, Duncan Bulk, Agent J, Agent K, Wolverine, Storm, The Beast, Cyclops, Jean Grey, Spyke, Rogue, Shadowcat, Nightcrawler, X-23, Ikki Tenryou, Metabee, Erika, Brass, Koji Karakuchi, Sumilidon, The Screws (Samantha and Peppercat, Sloan and Totalizer, Spyke and Cynadog), Rintaro, Kantaroth, Karin Junlei, Neutranurse, Henry/Hikaru Agata, Arcbeetle, Nae, Honey, Ginkai, Arc-Dash, Tak, Komandog, Rokusho, Connor, Abby, Chip, Mong, Hela Nemo, Professor Nemo, Cubix, Dondon, Cerebix, Maximix, Kan-it, Diagnostix, Mr. Fixit, Endurix, Tyrannix, Miles Callisto, Loretta Callisto, Blodger Blopp, Haruna Kitumba, Mirandos Ariellian, M.E.R.C., Miss Baker, Sly, Sheldon, Bowtie, Takashi "Shiro" Shirogane, Keith, Lance, Katie "Pidge" Holt, Hunk, Princess Allura, Yuya Sukaki, Alexis Rhodes, Aster Phoenix, Yusei Fudo, Crow Hogan, Jack Atlas, Akiza Izinski, Leo, Luna, Bruno, Astral, Reginald "Shark" Kastle, Kite Tenjo, Apple White, Briar Beauty, Ashlynn Ella, Hopper Croakington II, Blondie Lockes, Lizzie Hearts, Daring Charming, Alistair Wonderland, Farrah Goodfairy, Crystal Winter, Faybelle Thorn, Holly O'Hair, Dexter Charming, Justine Dancer, Gus Crumb and Helga Crumb, Meeshell Mermaid, Duchess Swan, Raven Queen, Madeline Hatter, Cerise Hood, Hunter Huntsman, Kitty Cheshire, Bunny Blanc, Cedar Wood, Darling Charming, C.A. Cupid, Ramona Wolf, Rosabella Beauty, Ginger Breadhouse, Poppy O'Hair, Nina Thumbell, Melody Piper, Jillian Beanstalk, Humphrey Dumpty, Sparrow Hood, Cathy Smith, Sam, Danny, Chris, Ky Stax, Maya, Boomer, Verity, Piplup, Sorrel, Lucario, Takato Matsuki, Guilmon, Henry Wong, Terriermon, Rika Nonaka, Renamon, Ryo Akiyama, Cyberdramon, Takuya Kanbara, Koji Minamoto, J.P. Shibayama, Zoe Orimoto, Tommy Himi, Koichi Kimura, Bokomon and Neemon, Marcus Damon, Agumon, Thomas H. Norstein, Gaomon, Yoshi Fujieda, Lalamon, Keenan Crier, Falcomon, Jeremy Belpois, Odd Della Robbia, Ulrich Stern, Yumi Ishiyama, Aelita Schaffner, William Dunbar, Chikorita, Charmander, Squirtle, Piplup, Chimchar, Marinette Dupain-Cheng, Tikki, Adrien Agreste, Plagg, Chloé Bourgeois, Pollen, Alya Césaire, Trixx, Nino Lahiffe, Wayzz, Shimmer, Shine, Tala, Nahal, Leah, Zac, Kaz, Zain, Lok Lambert, Sophie Casterwill, Dante Vale, Zhalia Moon, Scamper, Brain, Tinker Bell, Silvermist, Fawn, Iridessa, Periwinkle, Rosetta, Vidia, Zarina, MewTwo, Melody, Tip, Dash, Tommy Oliver, Rocky DeSantos, Adam Park, Billy Cranston, Aisha Campbell, Kimberly Ann Hart, Tomax Oliver, Ninjor, Alpha 5, Zordon, Andros, Carlos Vallerte, T.J. Johnson, Ashley Hammond, Cassie Chan, Zhane, Alpha 6, Will Vandom, Irma Lair, Taranee Cook, Cornelia Hale, Hay Lin and Karone. We are the Irelanders. Edward: gasps I have heard so much about you. You come from Ireland, near Sodor. It is good to finally meet you all. Dusty Crophopper: It sure is. Edward: Wait a minute. Did I heard that one of you is called James? C.Y.T.R.O.: Yes. James Jones: That would be me. Fireman Sam: Why, is there an engine named James? Edward: Yes, Sam. He's a black tender engine with the number 5 and wooden brakes. He's always showing off a lot. Fireman Sam: I see. Edward: Anyway, what brings you and your friends to Sodor, Connor? Connor Lacey: Well, we have recently been told by the Fat Controller that he has an assignment for us. Edward: And what's that? Lightning McQueen: We're not sure yet. But we'll find out when we see him. Edward: Well, if you sure since the Fat Controller is very busy because he's bringing a new engine to help on the North Western Railway. Connor Lacey: Of course we're sure. And really? Edward: Yes, really. I can take you to Knapford if you like. Connor Lacey: Thanks, Edward. Edward: Okay, everyone. Let's go. Edward is back in Knapford Yard shunting some trucks Narrator: Later, Edward and the Irelanders were back in the yard. When they heard a voice they'd never heard before. Male voice: Excuse me. Can you tell me where Knapford is? James: But this is Knapford. Where are you from? Dottie: Do you hear that? Lightning McQueen: I heard it. Male voice: Oh, uh, Brighton on the mainland. Edward: (gasps) The Fat Controller's new engine! Duchess Swan: Let's go and meet him! Male voice: That's where all the best tank engines come from. James: Is it really? Male voice: I'm really happy to be here. I've never been to Sodor before. Edward: (gasps) Narrator: Edward couldn't believe his eyes. Nor could the Irelanders. The Irelanders: Whoa. Narrator: The new engine had six small wheels, a short stumpy boiler, a short stumpy dome and a short stumpy funnel. Male Voice: ...And that's why I've always wanted to come here. I... (notice Edward and The Irelanders staring) Hello? What's the matter? Do I have soot on my face? Edward: No. It's just... well... You're not a big engine. Tank engine: Yes, I am. James: (laughs) No you're not. Tank engine: Well, I was big enough to do my own work on the mainland. away Edward: Wait. Wait. All I meant was you're not as big as I am. Norman Price: He didn't mean to be offensive. Spud the Screcrow: We thought you would be bigger like a tender engine. Tank engine: I might not be as big as him. But I'm very hard working. whistles as he arrives Tank engine: (gasps) Gordon: (chuckles) And who are you? Tank engine: I'm Thomas. Edward: The new engine. Gordon: Oh dear. The Fat Controller must have made a terrible mistake. I think he was expecting someone Really Useful. Thomas: I am really useful. Gordon: Ha. For fetching coaches, perhaps. Oh well. If you stick around long enough, you might be lucky enough to see me pulling the express. (whistles) That will a fine sight for you. puffed away with Thomas scowling Edward: (sighs) Sorry about Gordon, Thomas. I'm afraid he's often like that. I'm Edward, by the way. Fireman Sam: I'm Fireman Sam. This is Penny Morris, Elvis Cridlington, Station Officer Steele, Tom Thomas, my niece and nephew, Sarah and James, Bronwyn Jones, my brother, Charlie Jones, Helen Flood, Mike Flood, Mandy Flood, Dilys Price, Norman Price, Derek Price, Trevor Evans and Chief Fire Officer Boyce. Spud the Scarecrow: Hello, I'm Spud. I'm a scarecrow. Tubb: I'm Tubb. This is Sploshy, Terence, Reg, Finbar, Amelia and Winona. Connor Lacey: And I'm Connor Lacey and this is Maxwell McGrath, Steel, Alejandro "Alex" Villar, Rayne Martinez, C.Y.T.R.O., Spider-Man, White Tiger, Iron Fist, Power Man, Nova, Agent Venom, Dagger, Cloak, Iron-Spider, Patrioteer, Ka-Zar, Zabu, Triton, Rhino, Mary Jane Watson aka Spider-Woman, Kid Arachnid, Scarlet Spider, Sandman, Adrian Toomes/Vulture, Iron Man, Captain America, Hulk, Thor, Hawkeye, Black Widow, Falcon, Black Panther, Vision, Ant-Man, Captain Marvel, Ms. Marvel, Wasp, Songbird, Atlas, Techno, Meteorite, Mach-IV, Peter Quill, Rocket Raccoon, Gamora, Drax the Destroyer, Groot, Windblade, Computron, Devastator, Menasor, Victorion, Emissary, Perceptor, Optimus Primal, The Dinobots, Predaking, Blaze, AJ, Gabby, Stripes, Starla, Darington, Zeg, Watts, Lightning McQueen, Mater, Sally Carrera, Luigi and Guido, Sheriff, Fillmore, Sarge, Ramone and Flo, Lizzie, Red, Finn McMissile, Holley Shiftwell, Cruz Ramirez, Dusty Crophopper, Chug, Dottie, Skipper Riley, Sparky, Mayday, Ishani, Blade Ranger, Lil' Dipper, Windlifter, Cabbie, Maru, Dynamite, Drip, Blackout, Avalanche, Pinecone, Patch, April O'Neil, Casey Jones, Slash, Leatherhead, Dr. Tyler Rockwell, Pigeon Pete, Muckman, Mondo Gecko, Sal Commander, Mona Lisa, Karai aka Hamato Miwa, Shinigami, Apolex, Max Taylor, Chomp, Zoe Drake, Paris, Rex Owen, Ace, Dr. Z, Ursula, Zander, Ed, Rod, Laura, Terry, Spiny, Tank, Dan Kuso, Drago, Runo Misaki, Tigress, Marucho Marukura, Preyas, Elfin, Akwimos, Infinity Trister, Radizen, Roxtor, Shun Kazami, Skyress, Julie Makimoto, Gorem, Alice Gehabich, Hydranoid, Mira Clay, Wilda, Ace Grit, Percival, Baron Leltoy, Nemus, Ingram, Hawktor, Taylean, Jaakor, Skytruss, Orbeum, Jake Vallory, Coredem, Fabia Sheen, Aranaut, Ren Krawler, Linehalt, Paige, Boulderon, Rafe, Wolfurio, Spectra Phantom, Helios, Gunz Lazar, Reptak, Toby Tripp, Nick Tripp, Lucas Wanson, Jessica Herleins, Hunter Steele, Shadow, Corona, Venus, Igneous, Flame, Prince Lumen, Ebony, Princess Sparkle, Hotarla, Magma, Brutus Aqune, Portia, Brade/Quake, Dagger, Vert Wheeler, Zoom Takazumi, Agura Ibaden, Spinner Cortez & Sherman Cortez, A.J. Dalton, Stanford Isaac Rhodes IV, Tezz Volitov, Sage, Iris, Auriana, Talia, Carissa, Lyna, Preston Stormer, William Furno, Daniel Rocka, Nathan Evo, Julius Nex, Natalie Breeze, Mark Surge, Jimmi Stringer, Duncan Bulk, Agent J, Agent K, Wolverine, Storm, The Beast, Cyclops, Jean Grey, Spyke, Rogue, Shadowcat, Nightcrawler, X-23, Ikki Tenryou, Metabee, Erika, Brass, Koji Karakuchi, Sumilidon, The Screws (Samantha and Peppercat, Sloan and Totalizer, Spyke and Cynadog), Rintaro, Kantaroth, Karin Junlei, Neutranurse, Henry/Hikaru Agata, Arcbeetle, Nae, Honey, Ginkai, Arc-Dash, Tak, Komandog, Rokusho, Connor, Abby, Chip, Mong, Hela Nemo, Professor Nemo, Cubix, Dondon, Cerebix, Maximix, Kan-it, Diagnostix, Mr. Fixit, Endurix, Tyrannix, Miles Callisto, Loretta Callisto, Blodger Blopp, Haruna Kitumba, Mirandos Ariellian, M.E.R.C., Miss Baker, Sly, Sheldon, Bowtie, Takashi "Shiro" Shirogane, Keith, Lance, Katie "Pidge" Holt, Hunk, Princess Allura, Yuya Sukaki, Alexis Rhodes, Aster Phoenix, Yusei Fudo, Crow Hogan, Jack Atlas, Akiza Izinski, Leo, Luna, Bruno, Astral, Reginald "Shark" Kastle, Kite Tenjo, Apple White, Briar Beauty, Ashlynn Ella, Hopper Croakington II, Blondie Lockes, Lizzie Hearts, Daring Charming, Alistair Wonderland, Farrah Goodfairy, Crystal Winter, Faybelle Thorn, Holly O'Hair, Dexter Charming, Justine Dancer, Gus Crumb and Helga Crumb, Meeshell Mermaid, Duchess Swan, Raven Queen, Madeline Hatter, Cerise Hood, Hunter Huntsman, Kitty Cheshire, Bunny Blanc, Cedar Wood, Darling Charming, C.A. Cupid, Ramona Wolf, Rosabella Beauty, Ginger Breadhouse, Poppy O'Hair, Nina Thumbell, Melody Piper, Jillian Beanstalk, Humphrey Dumpty, Sparrow Hood, Cathy Smith, Sam, Danny, Chris, Ky Stax, Maya, Boomer, Verity, Piplup, Sorrel, Lucario, Takato Matsuki, Guilmon, Henry Wong, Terriermon, Rika Nonaka, Renamon, Ryo Akiyama, Cyberdramon, Takuya Kanbara, Koji Minamoto, J.P. Shibayama, Zoe Orimoto, Tommy Himi, Koichi Kimura, Bokomon and Neemon, Marcus Damon, Agumon, Thomas H. Norstein, Gaomon, Yoshi Fujieda, Lalamon, Keenan Crier, Falcomon, Jeremy Belpois, Odd Della Robbia, Ulrich Stern, Yumi Ishiyama, Aelita Schaffner, William Dunbar, Chikorita, Charmander, Squirtle, Piplup, Chimchar, Marinette Dupain-Cheng, Tikki, Adrien Agreste, Plagg, Chloé Bourgeois, Pollen, Alya Césaire, Trixx, Nino Lahiffe, Wayzz, Shimmer, Shine, Tala, Nahal, Leah, Zac, Kaz, Zain, Lok Lambert, Sophie Casterwill, Dante Vale, Zhalia Moon, Scamper, Brain, Tinker Bell, Silvermist, Fawn, Iridessa, Periwinkle, Rosetta, Vidia, Zarina, MewTwo, Melody, Tip, Dash, Tommy Oliver, Rocky DeSantos, Adam Park, Billy Cranston, Aisha Campbell, Kimberly Ann Hart, Tomax Oliver, Ninjor, Alpha 5, Zordon, Andros, Carlos Vallerte, T.J. Johnson, Ashley Hammond, Cassie Chan, Zhane, Alpha 6, Will Vandom, Irma Lair, Taranee Cook, Cornelia Hale, Hay Lin and Karone. We are the Irelanders. James: And I'm James. James Jones: My name is James as well. James: What? You have the same name as me? James Jones: Yes. Thomas: The Irelanders on the Island of Sodor?! Oh! My friends on the mainland would be so jealous! I have heard so much about you. Fireman Sam: Me and my friends' hometown, Pontypandy is in Wales which is on the mainland. Connor Lacey: Yes. That's where Fireman Sam and his friends are from. I come from Ireland which is near the mainland as well. Thomas: Really?! Wow! The Fat Controller: Hello, hello, heloo. James: And here comes the Fat... Edward: Er, Sir Topham Hatt. The Fat Controller: (laughs) Oh. You must be Thomas, my new tank engine. Welcome to Sodor. I'm Sir Topham Hatt. Thomas: Pleased to meet you. a awkward moment The Fat Controller: (clears throat) Edward: whispering Sir. You're supposed to call him sir. Thomas: Oh. Pleased to meet you, sir. The Fat Controller: I;m very pleased to meet you too. Connor Lacey: We're here for our assignment, Sir. The Fat Controller: Ah, you must be the Irelanders. Fireman Sam: Yes, that's us. The Fat Controller: I'm pleased to meet you. Especially you Connor Lacey. (shake hands with Connor) Connor Lacey: So are we. Now what's our assignment? The Fat Controller: Oh, your assignment is to help Thomas learn how to be Really Useful. Fireman Sam: Absolutely, Sir, we can do that. No problem. Station Officer Steele: I'II make sure it goes well, Sir Topham. The Fat Controller: Excellent. I've heard of your adventures and how you got framed. I'm sorry for your father's death. Connor Lacey: It's okay. The Fat Controller: But I'm curious. How do you become leader of your team when you're just a young teenager? Connor Lacey: Well, I was only this age when I first started the Irelanders. Fireman Sam: I was wondering the same thing when he first came to Pontypandy. The Fat Controller: I see. (to Thomas) Now, as you can see, I'm a very busy man and this is a very busy railway, so I expect you to make yourself Really Useful rightaway. Edward will show what to do. The Irelanders will help you as well. turns to leave but tripped The Fat Controller: Oh. Yes. Really Useful. Carry on. This way, lads. Oh. walks away James, Thomas and the Irelanders laugh Melody: Oh, he is funny. Edward, James, Thomas and the Irelanders: (laughs) scene then changes to Thomas reversing as Really Useful Engine (The Adventure Begins version) begins playing in the background scene then cuts to coal falling into Thomas' bunker but it makes him cough scene then cuts to Thomas behind Gordon, who groans and rolls his eyes scene then cuts to Thomas and Edward puffing together but Thomas bumps into Edward Thomas: Oops. Sorry. Sparky: Watch out for those trucks, Thomas! reverses but bumps into a line of trucks Thomas: groans Auriana: This is gonna be a lot harder than we thought. brings the express coaches to Gordon who look away when Thomas puff up, looking at the junction until James whistles behind him and he needs to move out of the way Gordon: Oh, isn't that surprising? Another small engine to get in the way. Category:Connor Lacey Category:DavidBrennan99